


"I didn't expect waterfalls."

by Mikeyismybae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cal and Ash were just mentioned once or twice, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyismybae/pseuds/Mikeyismybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being given a few days off and couple this with the fact that he just recently confessed his love to his long-term crush, Michael, Luke thought that this would be a better night as any to take him out on a proper date. Afraid that things will go awry and ruin their potential relationship, Luke downs glasses of water to hopefully calm his nerves. Oh boy, he made a wrong move.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Luke takes Michael on a date and ends up utterly desperate for a piss, for as he drank too much water that he thought would be able to help his hyper-active nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I didn't expect waterfalls."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Muke_Cookiexx
> 
> (I really hope you like it☺️)
> 
> I hope this isn't too bad, comments and kudos will be appreciated!
> 
> Love you all xx

"I didn't expect waterfalls."

Luke knocked on the door a couple of times before he retracted his hand and waited patiently for someone to open it.

See, the boys had a few days or so before they had to head up to their next destination of the ROWYSO tour, and using this to his advantage, coupled with the fact that he just recently confessed his love to his long-term crush, Michael, Luke thought this would be a proper time as any for a date night. He was thrilled of Michael's reaction when he asked, he practically pounced on Luke and showered his face with kisses, while saying 'yes' repeatedly.

So, here he was, Friday night, standing in front of Michael and Calum's hotel room, in black jeans, black converse, a nirvana shirt and a black jacket, patiently (nervously) waiting for the black haired lad to emerge from his room.

'Alright Luke. Remember what Ash said, just be yourself and everything's gonna be alright. Ashton's always right, right?.'

The sound of the door opening pulled Luke out of his small pep talk and he glanced up just in time for his eyes to meet Michael's. 

"Hey." He greeted, "You look amazing." He shuffled awkwardly on his feet as he looked down at his shoes.

"Hey. You look fine yourself." Michael said, smiling cheekily at him.

Luke blushed and glanced at him, offering a small, dimpled smile. He wanted to carry on the conversation by saying that he looks better, but decided he wanted a simple but romantic date, not something out of a crappy teen romance movie.

But in all honesty, Michael does look amazing. Even with his messy yet somehow soft hair, and his black leather jacket above his ripped metallica tee, and how his black jeans cling perfectly to his long skinny legs, and how hot he looks with his piercings--

Yeah. Better get on with the date before an unwanted visitor appears.

"You ready to go?" He asks, somewhat nervously.

Michael smiles and nods. 

Let's do this.  
\-----

"So where are you taking me?" Michael asks, when the driver starts on the road.

He's leaning a bit against Luke, and he had his hands wrapped around Luke's bicep, a curious expression on his face.

"It's a surprise." Luke answered. He was extremely nervous, what if Michael didn't like it there? But that was impossible, knowing him, he appreciates almost everything. 

Luke remembers fretting and bugging Ashton and Calum on where to take Michael and being purposely ignored. But he persisted and when Calum finally had enough, he walked up to Luke and took his phone, going to the maps app and typing in the place and city that they're in, he hands the device back to Luke, and when he sees what was typed down, he looks up and grins, it was perfect.

He looks at Michael then back at the road ahead of them and smiles, 

'I hope everything goes well'  
\-----

"Are you fucking serious?" Michael screeches when the car pulled over.

He had his palms flat and face pressed on the window in Luke's side, his eyes locked on the name of the place and he was grinning like a child.

Luke glanced up as well, 

PIZZA PLANET

"Yeah, come on, let's go." He stepped out of the vehicle, and held a hand out to Michael.

Michael took it and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, romantic."

"Shut up." Luke grins, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, yeah?

When they entered the place, the aroma of brick oven baked pizza and tiny children laughter greeted them, along with the familiarity of it all. 

"I remember when we used to go here as kids, I mean the one back at Sydney that is." Michael says, when they slipped into a booth.

And for some reason, Luke starts panicking again because he just doesn't know what to do during times like these. He thinks that his awkward fifteen year-old self would come out and make him embarrass himself in front of not just Mikey, but everyone else in the restaurant.

"Those were the days." And Luke wanted to smack himself by making them sound like gruff sixty year old men. He's so awkward.

Michael laughs and that's when a waitress walks by and places a menu in front of them and offers them water.

They both took up the offer, and the waitress comes back with a jug of water and two glasses, leaving momentarily for them to get their orders ready.

Luke pours himself and Michael a glass and almost immediately chugs it down.

"Slow down, Cowboy!" Michael says, as he picks up the menu and his eyes scan over the variety of pizza flavors.

Luke blushes and pours himself another glass, hoping that it'll somehow calm his hyperactive nerves.

"So," Luke takes a sip, "Have you chosen yet?" He feels like he sounds too bossy and again he wants to hit himself because he's so goddamn nervous, but how can you not be nervous? A wrong move could ruin a potential relationship.

Michael doesn't seem to mind, and he takes a sip from his own glass before asking, "How about pepperoni? And maybe a side of fries and garlic bread?"

And Luke smiles, he knew that's what he'd pick.

"Perfect."  
\------

When they've finished ordering, the waitress tells them that it'll take about 10-15 minutes and leaves.

They talk aimlessly while they wait, about touring, about how tiring it can get, but there's nothing they'd rather do, and how Ash and Cal are so oblivious and stuff like that. 

Luke's been chugging on his third glass for the night, and almost chokes when Michael asks him,

"Luke, when did you find out that you liked me?"

It was so out of the blue and really, Luke could have answered him, but being his astonishingly awkward self, starts spluttering incoherent words.

"Well, you know, it just, well…happened? Uh, yes, happened." 

Michael gives him a face and Luke tries to give him the more descriptive answer, but he just doesn't know how to act normal and instead just finishes his drink and pours himself a new one before chugging it down and mentally shaking away all the nerves.

"Well, I remember that we had band practice that day, and I arrived earlier than Calum, and your mom told me to just head up to your room, but I literally stopped in front of your door because I heard someone singing inside, and that person had a really amazing voice, and my heart started racing when I realized it was you and God, I remember the times where Calum would try and make you sing but you'd refuse and argue with him til' he backs down, you'd say you have a terrible voice, but he says you don't and well, I agree with him, because you really don't, you're voice was amazing and I fell in love with it, and I loved it because it was raw, it was you, and it's because you weren't hiding like you usually do, you're not hiding behind this tough mask, you were vulnerable and open when you sing, and I honestly thought that it was your voice that I just loved but then I started to notice how often I stare at you, how protective I can get when someone disses you, and how every little thing you do fascinates me, and I believe that that's how I fell in love."

He's a sap and he knows it and he's terrified that Michael doesn't like those type of people but when he chances a look towards him, he has his head down and a blush is creeping up his neck.

"Damn." Michael says, and that seems like all he could say because he's too wrapped up in everything Luke just said and he couldn't get it out of his head because it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to them.

Luke downs another glass of water.

Damn is right.  
\-----

When the food arrives and they start eating, that's when he felt it, the heaviness that had just settled in his lower stomach. At first he thought he was getting full, but he just ate 2 slices, so he narrowed it to his other option, he had to pee.

And badly at that. Well, drinking several glasses of water in a row was bound to go somewhere, right? 

He shifted in his seat before smiling at Michael who was talking animately about a conversation he and Calum had before they went out.

"So he was like, "You should really bring some condoms.", and I was like, "What the hell man, we're not having sex!"." Michael narrates. And Luke flushes at the thought of him and Michael having sex.

He shifts again and he feels the liquid in his bladder shift with him and he quickly presses his thighs together.

Shit.

"Hey, I'm just gonna head up to the restroom, I'll be right back." He says when Michael finishes his story, he stands and the pressure in his bladder doubles and he wishes he didn't drink any water at all.

He makes his way through running little children and approaches the restroom, as he turns the handle for the mens room, it doesn't turn, so he assumes that it is occupied. But when a few minutes have passed and whoever was in the restroom hasn't come out yet, he turns and heads back to Michael, he could always go later.

"Hey." Michael greets when he's seated across from him again, "So, we're already done eating, wanna head over to the fun zone?" He asks, as he takes minimal sips from his glass.

"Sure. Let's get the check first." Luke says, and flags down a waitress. 

When there change comes, they get up and head towards the arcade.

Luke could feel his bladder sloshing around with every step he took, and it takes all his willpower not to dance around like a child. 

When they stopped in front of the hoops machine, he clenched his muscles and the waves had successfully calmed.

'Shit. I hope this doesn't get worse.'  
\-----

Unfortunately, it does.

They were in the middle of an intense air hockey match when Luke's bladder decided to make it's presence known again. 

His legs twisted together awkwardly and he missed a hit, and Michael was able to score a point.

He could feel a sharp sting in his lower abdomen and knew that his perfectly dry jeans, would not stay dry at all if he were to prolong this.

He held up a hand just as he slid the hockey pock to Michael. 

"Wait, I need to use the restroom."

"I thought you just went earlier?" Michael asks, pierced eyebrow raised.

"It was occupied." He shrugs nonchalantly, trying to pass his need off as something not too urgent, which was the total opposite because this was definitely, definitely in need- no, in demand - of attention. 

But on the other hand, it seems that all of his nerves are gone, and had cruelly been replaced by an angry throbbing bladder.

He shuffles awkwardly towards the general direction of the bathroom before there's an arm clutching his bicep and yanks him back.

"What the fuck?!" He shouts as he shoves a hand in between his pressed together legs.

He turns to see that it was Michael who pulled him back and he glares before saying, "Dude! The fuck was that for?" 

"I'm sorry," Michael apologizes, "It's just that, well, I don't know if you noticed but a guy passed by us earlier holding an "Out of Order" sign and I saw him post it up by the men's bathroom door." 

Luke thought Michael was just playing with him but when he turned to look at the bathrooms, he saw that he was right, a white sheet was taped there and a large "OUT OF ORDER" was written on it with a black marker.

He bit his lip, it was at that point where it was uncomfortable to stand still already, but he didn't want to rush his date with Michael and ruin it, but he also didn't want to end up pissing his pants AND ruin his date with Michael. So with that, he turned back to Michael and smiled.

"Come on, let's go play skee ball." He drags Michael by his wrist and proceeds to the skee ball machine.

"But don't you have to pee?" Michael asks worriedly.

His bladder twitches at the word 'pee' but he just fakes a smile and claims that 'He can hold it'.  
\-----

The more time that they spend at the fun zone, the more Luke starts shuffling on his feet.

"Shit." He cursed, when his bladder gave a warning signal that it was almost full, he had to bend his knees together and bounce on his heels just to get rid of the feeling. He knows Michael was watching him, but it was because he was worried.

"Luke, do you want to go home?" Michael asks, watching Luke's subtle potty dance.

"No, it's fine. I-I'm fine." Luke mutters, as much as he wants to stop doing this embarrassing 'pee dance' of his, he simply can't, it would be complete and utter torture if he did.

"Well, It's getting late and I really think we should start heading home," Michael reasons, but Luke knows it's just because he cares, "And it's quite a long way back." That was true. It took them at least half an hour to get here, and that was with no traffic. 

"Is that so? Let's go then." Luke says as he leads their way out. 

The cold air hits him in the face as he pushes the door open, and he shivers. He could feel his bladder pulsing and knew that he had to get home, and fast.

"I've texted the driver, he said that he'll be here in about 5 minutes or so, apparently he just chose to wait on us and went to a coffee shop a few ways around that corner." Michael says, looking down at his phone.  
"Well, it's better than driving to and fro." He mumbles. He glances towards Luke.

"How ya' holding up, buddy?" Michael tries to lighten up the mode, but Luke knows that he's actually checking if he's alright.

"Fine." Luke answers through gritted teeth. It was a total bluff, but he's trying his best to take his mind off the ocean that's churning in his bladder, begging to be released. 

He puts one leg over the other and (tries to) lean casually against the lamp post, he was squirming in his spot and Michael knew he wouldn't last long.

He places a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder and smiles, Luke smiles back but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, Michael knows he's in pain.

"How long can you hold it for?" 

"Not long at all." Luke grunts out, before doubling over, and pressing a fist to his crotch. He doesn't even want to lie, he knows that his predicament was obvious.

He's thankful that it's already half past eight and that not many are walking down the streets and could see him do his potty dance out there in the open.

He squirms more as he presses his hand deeper into his crotch.

"Will you be able to make it back home?" Michael questions, though he already knows the answer. He's worried, you can't blame him.

Luke doesn't answer, but instead remains in the position he was in, trying his hardest not to let out the contents of his bladder.

He was far too distracted that he didn't notice the car pull over right in front of them and the driver opening the door for him.

Michael smiles at the driver and takes Luke's free hand in his and guides him into the vehicle.

When the driver takes off, Luke immediately lurches forward and lets out a long, loud moan of desperation.

"Mikey," he pants, "I don't know how more I can take of this."

Michael, instead of answering, rubs small circles in Luke's back and whispers word of encouragement to him.

Luke's grateful for Michael, to be honest. He's not teasing him like the normal Michael would do, he's not making fun of him for possibly not being able to hold it and he just knows that Michael won't tell anyone of this.

He squeezes Michael's hand, that never left his ever since they got in the car, as a thanks.

And even without the use of words, he knows that Michael knows what he means. 

Michael squeezes back.

And Luke knows it's in more of an "I care about you" way.  
\-----

When they reach the hotel, Luke was doubting his ability to even reach their hotel room dry.

His bladder was throbbing painfully and he was in complete agony. His legs were trembling and a hand was still pressed firmly in his crotch.

Michael decides that he had to help Luke out, so he steps out of his side and goes over to Luke's, opening the door and holding his hand out, déjà vu, Luke thought, but he gratefully took his hand and carefully made his way out of the car.

When he got back on his feet, he could feel his legs shaking from the strain of holding it in.

"Mikey, I really have to go." He whines.

Michael sighs and places an arm around Luke's shoulders, guiding him inside the hotel.

"Come on, we have to get going or else you'll never make it."

"It hurts." He cries, his free hand flying over his distended bladder.

"I know it does, Lukey. But we gotta get you upstairs." Michael says. He wasn't even sure if Luke would make it throughout the whole way up there.

Luke just nods solemnly and lets Michael drag him.

When they got to the elevator, Luke bends over and twists his legs. 

And Michael removes his arm and presses the 'down' button for the elevator.

While they wait, Luke digs his hand deeper into the front of his pants, groaning.

"Mike." He forces out through gritted teeth. "I have to go." He stresses out the last word and purposely fidgets in place, just to prove his point.

"Luke, you're acting like a drunk man who forgot to take a piss before leaving the pub." Michael points out, "We'll get there soon, alright?", he was concerned for the young guitarist, but he was starting to feel drained due to playing a ton of arcade games.

A ding was heard and the doors to the elevator opened, fortunately for Luke, it was empty.

They stepped in and Michael pressed the button for 17th floor. When the elevator started moving up, Luke started marching in place while moving around circles.

"I-I don't think I c-could hold it much l-longer." He stammers out as a wave of desperation hits him.

"You can and you will. Just don't think about it too much." Michael says and Luke scoffs, how will he NOT think about it? It's literally pounding so hard for attention right now, he's surprised it hasn't made itself vocal.

Instead of answering, he decides to remain silent and wallow in agony. If he talks, he'll have to breathe, and if he breathes, it'll hurt, because he's already at that point where you're straining too hard and it physically hurts to breathe.

Michael wants to help, but he honestly doesn't know how to do so, all he can really do is just wrap a comforting arm around Luke's shoulders and whisper word's of encouragement. And he does so.

"You'll make it, okay Lukey? Just a few more seconds and we'll be there, you gotta hold on, buddy." Michael coos softly.

"I don't think so." Luke says, mournfully.

"Just a few more seconds, bud." Michael says, glancing up at where the elevator states which floor they're at.

'13'

Michael hopes the elevator would somehow sense his date's distress and move faster but seeing as it is an inanimate object, his hope dies quickly.

Beside him, he could feel Luke's twitching and body twists. He feels bad for the guy, especially when he hears him whispering to himself to 'not lose control like a damn child'.

Luke's tired, he honestly can't focus on anything but his bladder. He could feel the gravity weighing it down and forcing the urine to travel to his dick, the burning sensation present in his slit, he needed relief.

When the elevator jerked to a stop at their floor, a drop of urine slipped out and Luke promptly clamped his legs together, one hand grabbing tightly at his crotch to prevent anymore from coming out.

When the doors opened, Michael steps to the railing of the sliding doors to prevent it from closing, he motions for Luke to get out, but Luke stays in his spot, desperately trying not to let anymore leaks get out.

"Let's go, Luke." Michael says softly.

"C-can't move." Luke rasps out, his head dropped and his eyes were tightly shut, tears forming at the edges.

"You can do it Luke, come on now." 

"I can't! If I move, I'm gonna lose it." He says desperately, looking at Michael with tear-filled eyes, he's beyond embarrassed, but he honestly can't bear to think of that right now other than the excruciating pain he's feeling.

Michael worries his lower lip, trying think of the best solution. He doesn't have anything with him to let Luke piss in, but he could help him get to their room. Quickly deciding, he reached one arm to Luke and kept his body firmly pressed on the railings.

Luke sees his hand and grasps it tightly with his free hand, he hobbles a little before abruptly stopping.

"Mike. I don't think I can d-do it." He whispers. Tears were already spilling down his red face, the idea of pissing himself right there in full view of Michael was completely devastating to him.

"Come on, I'll help you out okay? Baby steps, babe." He smiles and takes Luke's forearm instead, and Luke cooperates by taking small steps until they were completely out of the elevator.

They trek down the hallway to their room and while Michael pulls out the key card, Luke's bouncing in place and whining childishly.

"Mike. Mikey. Michael! You gotta move fast. I can't hold it much longer." He whimpers.

Michael slots the key card in and pushes the door open, he gestures for Luke to go in first and Luke doesn't hesitate to do so.

And Luke's proud that he made it this far, but all of that faded when he suddenly stopped a few inches from the bathroom, piss spurting out of him uncontrollably, creating a puddle beneath his feet.

"Oh my god." He hears Michael gasp quietly from behind him.

He achingly tries to stop the flow but he immediately realizes that he has no control of his bladder whatsoever.

When the stream tapers off, his legs finally give and he drops onto the large puddle of urine. The relief of finally being able to release all that pent up urine drowning out the embarrassment of downright peeing himself in front of his date.

He can still feel the tears that are slowly slipping down his face, the humiliation now present and he breaks down right there on his puddle, sobs racking his body as he forces himself to breathe in.

Suddenly, he feels arms wrap under his armpits and hoists him up and makes him turn to face that person.

Michael.

"I'm so sorry," He cries, "I couldn't h-hold it, it h-hurt so b-bad."

"It's fine, Lukey, It's alright." Michael whispers softly, taking Luke's trembling form into his arms. 

"I've got you."  
\-----

When Michael and Luke finished cleaning up and Luke has taken his shower. They find themselves wrapped around each other on the king- sized bed, not speaking, just cuddling.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date." Luke apologizes, looking down at where Michael had pillowed his head on Luke's arm.

Michael smiles and buries his face in Luke's neck.

"No need to apologize, babe. It happens to the best of us."

"I can't believe my memory of our first day would be me completely pissing myself mere inches away from the goddamn bathroom." Luke exclaims, flailing one arm to emphasize his point.

"Don't worry now. I did expect this day to be full of surprises. And anyhow, It was still amazing, and it's because I spent it with you." Michael says genuinely, pressing a kiss to Luke's neck. "But to be honest," He continues, "I didn't expect waterfalls." 

He laughs and Luke flicks him in the face with his other arm.

"Shut up." 

"But you loooove meeee." Michael says, wrapping an arm around Luke's torso, nuzzling his face into the younger boy's neck.

"I do."


End file.
